Poker Anyone?
by Morrigan428
Summary: The story of how Demeter first met Macavity, and how Bombalurina went from fiend to Jellicle
1. Chapter One The Jellicle Ball

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Cats. It's copyrighted to RUG, Andrew Lloyd Webber, the late T.S. Eliot and whoever else who has rights to it. No infringement of their rights is intended and no money is being made through this writing.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** This is the fic I've been promising a bunch of people I'd post for over a year now. This is the result to the idea I had of how Demeter met up with Macavity. In short this is the poker game fic! Inspired by Bombalurina's look and line,"I know he cheats at cards". Why won't I write the poker game? I don't know how to play it, let alone cheat at it... Last notes the characters are cat-humans in this fic.

**POKER ANYONE?**

**Chapter One**

**The Jellicle Ball**

As Macavity stared down at the dancing cats in the junkyard he thought of what had driven him to this point. That blasted Demeter! It wasn't so much that he was obsessed with HAVING her, but the fact that SHE was the reason his former mate Bombalurina had left him. Tonight, in a ruse as Old Deuteronomy, he'd steal her away and make her regret that. He recalled vaguely how in one night he had won the night but lost everything at the same time by way of one poker game.

Bombalurina watched as the younger, gold and black queen danced remembering a confused night of something Bombalurina herself once knew all too well. Macavity. Bombalurina had come to know him more intimately than anyone. After all, she hadn't always been part of this tribe.

She used to despise Jellicles. Not because of a personal prejudice, but because of the wild stories they told about Macavity. True, the don of the feline-human underworld that they lived in was one to be feared, but deep down he was a good tom. Demeter had been fed outrageous stories about him since kittenhood, and in the course of one night she, Bombalurina, was able to meet many Jellicles first hand. On that night she left Macavity for the tribe.

Their's had been a loving, but VERY free and open relationship. Both had a list of one night stands to envy Tugger's. Yet, they always found more comfort and passion in each other's arms.

She watched as Demeter rubbed her hands over her chest and body- remembering Macavity's touch. Bombalurina herself became swept up in her own memories as she remembered the same touch Demeter had as well. A smile came to her face as she recalled it, but both shook it off violently. Bombalurina was as disgusted with him just as much as she loved him. She had witnessed him stoop to his lowest to "earn" the rights to Demeter for one night. The violence of their shaken memories was for two very different reasons. Demeter because of a mixture of hate, but yet in an erotic way fascination; Bombalurina because of what he did.

"But I tell you once and once again, Macavity's not there!" Demeter dropped to her knees. She listened as her best friend described Macavity. She became transfixed- caught up in a mix of emotions. Fear, hate, fascination and lust warring in so many ways with her memories of him. She had in the course of one night became almost as worldy as Bombalurina.

She never understood exactly how Macavity had beaten Munkustarp in that card game. Munkustrap never lost... yet she had been able to see Macavity, thanks to it, in a new light. However, when she remembered the handy work she'd seen Macavity himself do to his enemies, and from the stories she'd been told, she found herself cringing as, so like Bomabalurina's former mate, Bomabalurina lashed out in her direction mimicking Macavity.

Then she also remembered how gentlemanly he acted throughout that fateful night. The fascination and strange erotic want clouding over her senses, she found herself standing and singing, "He's outwardly respectable."

She watched Bombalurina strike a sexy pose that seeped with cockiness and a smug knowing. Even as friends they still were competitors to some extent, especially where Macavity was concerned. She listened in horrified shock as Bombalurina walked by in a strut whispering, "I KNOW he cheats at cards."

Her eyes wide, she looked at Bombalurina both frustrated and unbelieving. Did she mean...? The look on Bombalurina's face confirmed her fear. He had cheated that night to win her.


	2. Chapter Two One Year Before

**POKER ANYONE?**

**Chapter Two**

**One Year Before the Jellicle Ball**

"I can't believe I agreed to this." Munkustrap mumbled as he sat down at a poker table in Macavity's lair. He looked over at Demeter. She had just recently grown into adulthood, but in many ways, by way of her innocence she was still a kitten. Like a kitten she was jumping at every shadow she seen from the moment she had entered the lair. She was surrounded by many Jellicles. He and she weren't the only ones here. He glanced at Alonzo who had taken the seat catty-cornered to him. Two chairs remained empty. One for Macavity- the Hidden Paw himself, and the other for the Lady Griddlebone. She'd be the only lady at the table. But she was good. Real good. And he and Macavity were the best at the game.

Finally, their host arrived, an entourage in tow. He watched as Macavity held the seat out for Griddlebone then seated himself across from Munkustrap. "I'm surprised you came." Macavity commented.

"So am I." Munkustrap spat back.

"Well, what do you want so much that you are willing to take a gamble against me? As you know I've never been beaten at poker."

Munkustrap smirked. "Neither have I. I just want information Macavity." Munkustrap couldn't believe his own ears. But Macavity WAS the only one who had the information he needed. The ONLY one who could possibly know anything about the subject at hand. If HE didn't no one did. "I hear there's a new gang in town. Some have jumped members of our tribe. I need to know all you can tell me about them."

"What makes you think that 'I' know anything?" Macavity feigned.

"Cause I know you-'brother'." Munkustrap spat the last word out distastefully.

A smug smile came to Macavity's lips, followed by smirks from some of his gang. "So we're playing for THAT info?" Munkustrap nodded. "If you win I give up any information I have about this group?" Another nod. "I see; and what do I get out of it if I win?"

Munksutrap considered. He didn't know. "I don't know. What do you want?"

An evil smile came to Macavity's face as he began to survey the room for an answer. His eyes fell eventually on a small gold and black queen in the corner. She was jumpy, and quiet, but very pretty. And she WAS an adult. Normally, he wouldn't do this. What was left of his morals forbade it. But the more he watched her the more he wanted her.

Macavity nodded towards the queen. "Her."

A murmur was heard among the Jellicles as eyes turned on Demeter. Munkustrap considered as he looked over at her. Her eyes were wide and fear was evident. Demeter was jumpy by nature's graces, but a night with HIM might send her over the edge. And above all she was a PERSON, not a possession.

"You ask too much." Munkustrap answered.

"Then no deal. I want nothing else." Macavity said calmly rising form his seat followed by Griddlebone.

"No! Wait!" Demeter cried out drawing all eyes to her again. She came forward into the light. "It's okay. Do it."

"Demeter..." Alonzo started.

"Alonzo the choice is mine in the end, isn't it? If Munkustrap or you win the game you win the information. If not Macavity gets...me for a night."

Both toms began breathing heavy in contained anger. "Very well. We'll accept your terms."

Macavity reseated himself and looked up at the gold and black queen. "You're a brave one. I admire that." He looked at Munkustrap and Alonzo in turn and watched as Griddlebone reseated herself. When she was finished he said," Let the game begin."

Demeter's breath caught in her chest. //How can I...? What if Munkustrap and Alonzo lose? What horrors await me? The rumors... the stories... their awful. What awaits me?// The queen looked up tentatively meeting the gaze of a tall, beautiful, shapely red queen.

The red queen regarded her through narrowed, hateful eyes. Her stance was proud and sure. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her tail was swaying casually. For a brief second Demeter admired this queen. She showed no fear of the world what so ever. She knew the ways of the world and it showed. Demeter wished she could be like that. Not afraid anymore of anyone or anything.

Bombalurina looked over, scrutinizing at the chosen queen. She was very pretty, but she could tell with the way she was acting that her head was full of the half truths about her mate Macavity. That made her dislike this queen immediately. //Perhaps one night with my mate will do her some good.// She felt a little sorry for her, and in some ways she thought that perhaps her mate was bluffing. But if he wasn't, Bombalurina knew what awaited the queen, and it was a far cry from what this queen obviously thought. Wordlessly, she turned her brown eyes to the game at hand.


	3. Chapter 3 Aftermath

**POKER ANYONE?**

**Chapter Three**

**Aftermath**

The game went on for hours. Alonzo had been taken out of the game after 2 steady hours. Griddlebone was next. When she was freed of her seat she had got up and took a stance by Bombalurina, both summing up the chosen lady for the night with a look of distaste. It wasn't so much that she wasn't lovely to look at, nor even jealousy. But she was one of _them_. That made her out to be one of most blundering fools in the world for their kind.

Demeter could tell she was being scrutinized with unfriendly eyes by the other tribe. The toms took turns memorizing her every feature, while the queens merely looked on with a look of utter disgust. She did her best to appear braver than she felt. She hated being so timid. She also couldn't help the wicked thoughts of wondering if he did win, would she be like one of those worldly confident queens in the corner?

It was down to Munkustrap and Macavity alone at this point, and tensions were never higher. Alonzo looked like he was about ready to start a brawl to get them out of there, Munkustrap did his best to not show any signs of the anxiety he felt. He had a good hand. But it wasn't the best. He knew eventually the cards would be called. Macavity never betrayed a hint as to his intentions. He simply watched his partner closely. He had a trick or two up his sleeve. He'd pull out all the stops if necessary to get a taste of the sweet revenge he had in store for that queen tonight. Soft blankets and slow and easy love making. He would enjoy every minute of it, even if she didn't. But he knew just the right spots and how to work them into a frenzy of passion, even if they hated him. No, he would win this game at any cost.

Finally, it looked as though Macavity may be losing, then all of the sudden he cashed in all his chips and called the cards. A full house! There was laughing, sighing, smirking and wails of despair. Macavity had won. No one knew how he had done it, but he did. No one seen him do anything to cheat. Alonzo stood behind him to see if there was anything he was doing. But out of no where it happened, and Demeter was staring at the scene doe-eyed in shock.

Munkustrap looked horrified. In a quivering voice he said as he watched Macavity make his way over to Demeter, "You can't really mean to hold her to it…"

"Indeed I do. Remember she does it of her own free will – brother. But don't think me completely without heart. Griddlebone, while I escort the lovely queen to my chambers will you fill the tribe in on the new gang?"

Griddlebone gave him a wide eyed stare then nodded. She supposed it was only right considering his "reward". As Macavity stepped out into the corridor flanked by two large toms, Bombalurina came out and called him over. He nodded to the petrified queen and came to his mate with a suave smile on his face.

"Funny how you were losing and suddenly, out of no-where you won." She remarked crossing her arms over her chest with a twitch of an eyebrow.

"Indeed, mirrors and hidden aces in strategic spots accomplish wonders," he replied back with a smirk.

She nodded, then glanced over at the black and gold queen hunched against the wall trying not to be noticed. "You intend to take her?"

"Of course. Revenge is always a sweet dessert, my lovely pet," and he began to walk away from her.

Her jaw set and her hands slid to their sides. She didn't want to know the answer to the next question, though she had to ask it, "What if she is unwilling? What if she resists? Will you force her?"

He stopped without looking back at her, weighing his words carefully, "I will simply take what I have won. Besides my dear, when did any queen ever truly refuse me?"

Then with a swagger and a possessive clutch on the arm of the queen he had won, who was constantly looking behind her at a growing crowd, Macavity led her down the hall.

A fury unlike any other had coursed through Bombalurina's veins. A sick feeling, coupled with a burning hot anger. She could not justify this. It was one thing if the queen would be truly willing – Bombalurina knew at once she was not. She also was aware that Macavity knew this. She was stood motionless, even as the Jellicles filed out behind her, then around her to leave. Somehow the world seemed to grow dark and cold. She could not stand to be here anymore. The walls seemed to be falling in. Macavity's leer seemed no longer endearing, but disgusting.

He'd coax the queen into love making bliss she knew. But it would be tainted in revenge. She walked forward vaguely hearing Griddlebone and some of the other queens of Macavity's calling to her. She went outside, and before she knew it she was following the procession of Jellicles.

"What's she doing?" she heard someone ask concerned and confused. There was a pause and then she heard Griddlebone answer quite simply, "She's leaving."

No one came after her, and it had started to rain. It wasn't until they were half way back to the junkyard that the crushed and horrified Jellicles noticed the red queen lagging behind. Some toms began to move swiftly forward, ready to attack her. She didn't budge. She merely stopped, in the pouring rain, letting it sink into her fur creating a chill, looking down at the wet pavement in a daze. She knew not where she was going. She had no home. No friends now. But she couldn't go back to him. Not after this.

It was a silver striped hand on her shoulder that startled her into alertness. As her gave moved up the strong build of him, so like her former lover's, settled on his face she felt her strength leave her. She felt the last strand holding her together fall away. The last excuse for him became lost in her mind forever. Tears found their way out. Tears she had not cried since she was a frightened kitten taken in by the ginger tom. They unleashed themselves without let up causing her to stumble forward against the tom's chest.

Munkustrap hesitated before embracing her, then looking over at the confused and whispering tribe behind him he nodded. "Come on, we'll take you to your new home."

Macavity indeed took great pleasure in not only rubbing things in her face that Munkustrap lost, but in attempting to woo her. He gave her a gift of a spiky collar, and coaxed and cooed at her until she knew she had no other refuge that night, than him. She hated him for it, even when he took her in his arms and loved her. No matter how wonderful he was when he did it never calmed her truly. His touches and kisses were sweet and calm. Enjoyable in every sense. He knew how to make her writhe and moan and even desire him, but it was no comfort. She hated him. She hated him more than ever. She would be more in tune with the ways of the world after this night, but never as confident as the red queen who would be part of the tribe who came to get her at first light. The sultry feline, now labeled a traitor, who would gather her in her arms and surprisingly, be the only one to comfort her when dawn came.


End file.
